Reinkarnasi?
by Verochi chan
Summary: Bunga? secarik kertas? orang yang sama? Reinkarnasi? "Bukan cuma mirip tapi sikap kalian juga sama." Oneshoot SasuNaru, ItaKyuu. RnR.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Mystery and Romance

Pair: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu

Warning: Sho-ai, typo's, de el el

* * *

Pagi itu terlihat beberapa burung-burung kecil sedang berkicau dengan riangnya, angin pagi berhembus dengan lembutnya dan sinar mentari yang datang menghangatkan secara perlahan.

Sementara itu terlihat disebuah kamar tepatnya disebuah ranjang berukuran King size. Seorang pemuda tampan beriris Onyks baru saja membuka kelopak matanya karena merasa terganggu oleh cahaya mentari yang perlahan menyusup masuk melalui celah-celah jendela dan gordennya yang perlahan tertiup angin pagi.

Hening.  
Perlahan ia mulai membangunkan seluruh tubuhnya dari acara rebahannya. Pandangannya yang terkesan dingin seakan mengisyaratkan, kalau ia tidak tertarik dengan semua keindahan dan kedamaian di pagi hari ini.

Skip Time.  
Acara makan berlangsung dengan tenangnya disebuah ruang makan.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ucap seorang pemuda tampan yang bisa kita sebut Uchiha Sasuke.

"Cepat seperti biasa, kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan, Otouto." Balas seorang pemuda tampan yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, bedanya ia mempunyai rambut hitam panjang diikat dan bernama Uchiha Itachi.

"Hn.." Sahut pemuda Raven tersebut yang mulai meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Hn..." Balas Itachi bosan sampai tiba-tiba pandangannya teralih pada beberapa helai bulu berwarna orange yang terdapat didekatnya.

Sementara itu disebuah Sekolahan ternama di Konoha. Seperti biasa para Murid atau lebih tepatnya hanya para Siswi, akan membuat suatu kejutan untuk seorang pemuda tampan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke sang Pangeran Sekolah yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di gerbang Sekolah.

"Kyyaa.. Sasuke-kun datang, kuharap dia mau menerima bekal dariku." Ucap harap seorang gadis manis berambut merahatau bisa kita sebut Karin.

"Jangan harap! Sasuke pasti akan menerima bekal dariku." Ucap gadis berambut Pink yang bisa kita sebut Sakura tidak mau kalah.

"Kita lihat saja." Ketus Karin kesal. "Nah.. itu Sasuke.." Ucapnya lagi mulai senang dan dengan segera mereka pun bergegas untuk mendekati sang Pangeran pujaan.

"Sasuke.."  
"Sasuke-kun..."

"Kyaaa.." Teriak gadis-gadis lain yang tiba-tiba mendahului Karin dan Sakura.

Sasuke PoV.  
'Tck.. kalin dengar suara-suara yang menyakitkan telinga itu?

Suara yang paling ku benci karena telah berhasil menyakiti gendang telingaku dipagi yang tenang ini.

Tidak bisakah mereka mendekati orang lain?

Oh ya, perkenalkan.. namaku Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku sekarang kelas XII di sebuah sekolah terbesar di Konoha nama tidak penting karena aku tidak peduli.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa gadis-gadis menyebalkan itu mendekatiku terus.?

Apa mereka tidak mengerti dengan tatapan tidak suka yang kuberikan setiap hari pada mereka?

Oke.. asal kalian tahu, aku.. tidak-suka-seorang-wanita. Gay?

Bukan. Aku bukan seorang gay. Tapi memang aku tidak tertarik dengan siapapun.

Dan intinya, aku tidak butuh cinta dan perasaan kasih sayang dari siapapun.  
Sasuke end PoV

"Kyaa.. Sasuke-kun, terima hadiah dari ku."  
"Jangan! dariku saja!"  
"Tidak dariku saja."

Ucap paksa beberapa gadis yang mengerubuni pemuda tampan bernama Sasuke tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun.. terimalah bekal dari kami!" Ucap harap gadis berambut Pink dan Merah yang tiba-tiba saja menyerobot Siswi lain.

Hening.

Namun tiba-tiba tangan bak porselen tersebut mulai terangkat kearah bekal salah satu gadis tersebut.

Perasaan senang mulai terlias diwajah gadis bernama Karin tersebut. Jantungnya berdebar-debar seakan mau meledak, wajahnya sudah mulai memanas, ingin rasanya ia menjerin sekeras mungkin sambil berkata 'KYAAA... SASUKE-KUN MENERIMA BEKAL DARIKU...'  
Tap.

Tiba-tiba tangan bak porselen tersebut hinggap dan menepuk bahu dari gadis bernama Karin tersebut.

Hening.

Dan perlahan Sasuke pun menggeser tubuh Karin untuk menjauh dari jalannya.

Hening.  
Para gadis tersebut terdiam ketika pangeran mereka tiba-tiba saja pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Dan tiba-tiba.  
"Kyyyaa.. Sasuke-kun." Teriak gadis-gadis tersebut dengan berlinang air mata.

Disebuah Loker.

Terlihat Sasuke si pemuda tampan kita baru saja membuka lokernya.

Perlahan wajahnya yang selalu stoic itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mengernyit ketika ia menemukan sesuatu di lokernya.

Bunga? Ya. Dia menemukan setangkai bunga Mawar semerah darah dilokernya.

Sasuke mulai mengangkat alisnya bingung. Karena bagaimana bisa orang tersebut memasukkan bunga kedalam lokernya yang selalu terkunci rapat.

Matanya mulai teralih kembali pada lokernya ketika ia menemukan sebuah surat kecil yang bertuliskan.

'Dari sang Penggemar Rahasia.'

"Hn.." Gumamnya tak jelas lalu ia mulai meremas kertas tersebut dan membuangnya ketong sampah terdekat bersamaan dengan bunga mawar nan cantik tersebut.

Sesampainya Sasuke dikelas. Tiba-tiba ia mengernyit kembali ketika ia menemukan bunga dan kertas yang sama diatas mejanya.

"Tck.." Sasuke mulai berdecak kesal lalu ia mulai berjalan kearah mejanya untuk membuang kedua buah benda tersbut kedalam tong sampah kembali.

"Ada masalah, Sasuke?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah bata bernama Gaara.

"Tidak.." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Namun kedua iris Jade tersebut terarah kearah tong sampah.

"Dapat bingkisan baru rupanya." Ucap Gaara santai dan langsung membuat Sasuke terdiam sementara.

"Aku tidak peduli, Gaara." Sahut Sasuke pada temannya Gaara.

"Hn.." Sahut Gaara kemudian.

* * *

Kriiingg..

Suara Bell menggema diseluruh ruangan kelas, membuat semua Siswa-Siswi menghentikan kegiatan belajar mengajar mereka barang sejenak.

"Sasuke.. ayo kita bolos pelajaran selanjutnya." Ajak seorang pemuda yang mempunyai tatto segitiga merah dikedua pipinya.

"Hn.." Sahut Sasuke kemudian dan pemuda didepannya langsung ber 'Yes' ria.

Disepanjang perjalanan Sasuke dan pria bernama Kiba tersebut mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju atap sekolah. Dan disepanjang perjalanan mereka entah kenapa terasa begitu aneh, udara terasa dingin sehingga membuat bulu-bulu diseluruh tubuh mereka berdiri secara mendadak.

"Brrr.. kenapa dingin ya? tidak seperti biasanya." Gerutu Kiba sambil mengusap-usap seluruh tangannya namun tak ada ekspresi berarti yang ditampakkan Sasuke ia tetap acuh tak acuh pada temannya tersebut. Sampai tiba-tiba langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang didepan lokernya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba yang ikut berhenti.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke yang pandangannya terus tertuju pada pemuda didepan lokernya.

"Mana..?" Tanya Kiba yang mulai melihat-lihat sekeliling.

Dan dengan cepat Sasuke pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah pemuda yang sedang berada didepan lokernya tersebut, namun tak lama kemudian pemuda tersebut mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh ketika Sasuke hampir mendekatinya.

"Heii.." Teriak Kiba yang mulai mengikuti Sasuke.

Tap tap tap. Sasuke terus berlari ketika pemuda tersebut hampir berbelok ditikungan. Namun dengan perlahan laju lari Sasuke memelan ketika ia melihat senyum dan keindahan Sapphire dari kedua mata pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Sasukeee.." Panggil Kiba yang mulai ngosh-ngosh an." Kau itu..hosh.. mengejar siapa memangnya?" Tanya Kiba lagi seraya mengelap keringatnya dengan dasi yang menempel dilehernya.

"Apakah disini ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Hah? ya mana? aku tidak tahu, memangnya kau melihat siapa, hah?" Tanya balik Kiba.

"Hn.." Sahut Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari temannya dan mulai melangkah kearah lokernya.

Draap Drapp.

Sasuke mulai memicingkan matanya ketika loker tersebut susah dibuka.

'Seingatku, pemuda blonde itu membuka lokerku dengan mudah' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Lalu Sasuke pun mulai meronggoh kearah Saku celananya untuk membuka kunci loker tersebut.  
Kriettt.

Dan begitu kagetnya ia ketika menemukan dua buah benda yang sama ada didalam lokernya.

'Sebenarnya siapa dia?' Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Dan kali ini ia menyimpan kertas tersebut bersama bunganya.

Sore pun tiba. Seluruh murid Sekolahan tersebut perlahan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gerbang Sekolah.

Terlihat disebuah tempat parkir. Empat orang pemuda sedang terdiam menunggu seseorang.

"Lama sekali!" Gerutu seorang pemuda beriris Lavender atau bisa kita sebut Hyuga Neji.  
"Katanya dia cuma mau membawa bunganya yang ketinggalan." Jawab Kiba yang langsung membuat ke tiga temannya mengernyit bingung.

"Bunga?" Beo seorang pemuda berambut nanas dengan wajah malasnya dan bernama Nara Shikamaru.

"Setahuku Sasuke memang mendapat hadiah bunga dan melemparnya ke tong sampah." Ucap Gaara yang mulai mendudukkan dirinya didalam mobil.

"Bukannya itu, Sasuke!" Ucap Neji tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk kearah jalan raya.

"Mana, Neji?" Tanya Kiba yang mulai clingak-clinguk.  
"Disana!" Geam Neji yang masih menunjuk arah jalan raya.

"Kau benar." Ucap Gaara yang mulai keluar dari mobilnya.  
"Ayo kita susul anak itu!" Ucap bosan Shikamaru yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah jalan raya diikuti teman-temannya dari belakang. Lalu tak lama kemudian.

"Mau kemana kalian?" Tanya suara baritone yang langsung membuat Shikamaru dan yang lainnya terkaget.  
"Ka-kau... bukannya ada disebrang jalan, Sasu-ke?" Tanya Gaara bingung.

"Bukannya aku tadi bilang pada Kiba untuk menyampaikan pada kalian bahwa aku ada yang ketinggalan?" Jawab Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Lalu? siapa yang ada disebrang?" Tanya Neji. " Seluruh fisiknya sangat mirip denganmu, bahkan dia tersenyum." Tambahnya lagi.

"Kalian tahu 'kan kalau aku tidak suka tersenyum.?" Ucap Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Ya ya ya.. hoam.." Ucap si rambut nanas terpotong oleh suara mengantuknya.

Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke memicingkan matanya ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda blonde yang ia lihat didepan lokernya.

"Dia.." Ucap Sasuke yang mulai berlari menyusul pemuda tersebut.  
"Sasuke tunggu.." Teriak Kiba yang mulai menyusul Sasuke bersama teman-temannya.

'Kemana dia?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.  
"Sasuke.. siapa yang sebenarnya kau kejar?" Teriak Neji dari belakang namun Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan temannya tersebut dan malah terus berlari mendahului teman-temannya.

'Hilang..' Ucapnya dalam hati namun tiba-tiba ia melihat pemuda tersebut berjalan kearah gank sempit sambil membawa selusin bunga mawar merah.

"Itu dia." Ucap Sasuke yang mulai berlari kearah gank.

Kosong.  
Sasuke kehilangan jejak pemuda terebut.

"Tck.. sial." Ucap Sasuke sambil menendang pohon disebelahnya. Dan tanpa sadar tangannya meronggoh kearah saku celananya.  
Surat. Sepucuk suarat yang belum ia lihat isinya. Dan dengan perlahan Sasuke mulai membuka lipatan ketika kertas tersebut.

Deg.  
Jantung Sasuke tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang ketika membaca tulisan dikertas tersebut.

'I Love You'  
Ingin rasanya Sasuke tertawa saat ini juga ketika ia membaca isi surat tersebut.

"Hah? apa-apa an ini? pemuda itu menyukai ku, hah?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Namun tiba-tiba segaris senyuman mulai terbentuk dibibirnya ketika ia mengingat akan senyuman dan tatapan dari pemuda tersebut.

"Manis sekali." Gumamnya tiba-tiba dan alhasil matanya mulai memicing kembali ketika ia menemukan setangkai mawar merah dibawah kakinya.

"Bunga lagi? sejak kapan?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri dan ketika ia menatap lurus kedepan ia melihat sosok pemuda tersebut berjalan dengan riangnya.

"Itu dia." Ucapnya yang mulai berlari menyusul pemuda blonde tersebut. Sementara itu keempat teman Sasuke mulai kehilangan jejak temannya tersebut.  
"Kemana dia berlari?" Tanya Gaara yang mulai kebingungan.

Aku.. capek.." Ucap Kiba yang mulai menjongkokkan dirinya.  
" Itu dia!" Ucap Neji yang mulai menunjuk kearah Sasuke yang sedang berjalan sendiri.

"Ayo susul!" Tambah Shikamaru menyarankan.

"Shikamaru.. tunggu, aku capek tahu!" Gerutu Kiba pada si rambut nanas tersebut.

"Ayo!" Perintah Neji lagi dan dengan terpaksa (Kiba) mulai berlari kembali mengejar Sasuke.

Sementara itu sosok pemuda blonde yang sedang bersenandung ria tersebut masih setia diikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"Mau kemana dia?" Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.  
Tap.

Sosok pemuda blonde tersebut tiba-tiba berhenti ditengah jalan. Dan dengan refleks Sasuke pun ikut berhenti dan mulai bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

Perlahan tangan berwarna Tan tersebut mulai terangkat dan dengan cepat iapun mulai menjentrikkan jarinya.

Mata Sasuke mulai terbelalak ketika tiba-tiba muncul setangkai bunga mawar dan selembar surat ditangan pemuda blonde tersebut yang bagaikan sihir.

Dan dengan perlahan pemuda blonde tersebut mulai mencium aroma dari mawar tersebut.

Seulas senyum tiba-tiba mulai terbentuk di bibir pemuda blonde sersebut dan mata bagai Sapphire tersebut mulai menengok ke arah belakang dan sontak membuat Sasuke yang berada dibelakang langsung bersembunyi dari acara mengintipnya.  
"Sial.." Gumamnya kesal.

Dan dengan perlahan ia pun mulai mencoba mengintip kembali tapi betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat pemuda blonde tersebut sudah tidak ada.

"Kemana dia pergi?" Tanya Sasuke seraya berlari ketempat pemuda tadi berdiri, Namun yang ia temukan hanya sepusuk surat dan setangkai bunga seperti sebelumnya.

"Tck.." Sasuke mulai berdecak sesal dan dengan kesal ia langsung membuka isi surat ditangannya dan seketika matanya langsung terbelalak setelah membaca isi dari surat tersebut.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan kesalnya. " Kau salah orang? jelas-jelas dia yang memberi surat dan bunga ini!" Gerutu Sasuke tiada henti dan dengan kesal ia pun mulai kembali berlari dan terus berlari, hingga malam tiba.

Sementara itu.  
"Hosh.. aku sudah tidak ..hosh..kuat!" Ucap Kiba tersendat-sendat.

Aku.. hosh.. juga!" Tambah Gaara kemudian.  
"Nah.. itu Sasuke!" Tunjuk Neji lagi.

"Sudahlah, Neji.. aku capek!" Gerutu Kiba sangat kesal.  
"Ngomong-ngomong.. siapa pemuda itu?" Tanya Shikamaru kemudian.

"Yang mana, Shikamaru?" Tanya Gaara.  
"Aku melihatnya." Ucap Neji kemudian. "Pemuda blonde dibelakang Sasuke 'kan?" Tambahnya lagi.

"Kau benar, sedang apa anak itu mengikuti Sasuke segala?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ayo ikuti dia!" Perintah Neji lagi.  
"APA? LAGI?hah.. baiklah.." Ucap Kiba pasrah.

Tap Tap Tap.

Sasuke terus berlari dan berlari ditengah gang yang sempit tersebut sampai tiba-tiba ia melihat ada setitik cahaya diujung sana.

Ya.. sedikit lagi.

Tap  
Tap  
Tap.  
Langkah kaki Sasuke mulai melambat ketika dilihatnya didepan sana ada sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah.

"Rumah siapa itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengelilingi rumah tersebut.  
Hening.

Ia tak melihat siapa pun didalam rumah mewah tersebut namun anehnya penerangan rumah tersebut semuanya menyala. Ia masih melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan sambil menyusuri tembok tersebut untuk mencari pintu masuk dirumah mewah yang aneh ini

Tangannya bahkan masih menggenggam beberapa tangkai mawar merah ditangannya dengan erat.  
Tap.

Sasuke mulai memberhentikan langkahnya dengan mata terbelalak menatap kearah jendela.

"Tidak mung-kin." Gumam Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tak luput dari pangelihatan di depannya. Didepan sana terpajang sebuah lukisan yang sangat besar dengan karangan bunga mawar merah disetiap sisinya.

Itu adalah lukisan seorang pemuda blonde yang sedari tadi diikutinya.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

Barang selangkah, dua langhah, tiga...  
"BERHENTI DISANA, Kakek tua!"

Pentah suara cempreng dari arah belakang, Sasuke. Dan dengan perlahan Sasuke pun mulai membalikkan tubuhnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja pandangan Sasuke berubah menghoror, dan..  
PLAK.

Pipi bak poreselen tersebut kini berubah menjadi merah dengan tambahan cap lima jari disana.  
Hening.

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN MEMBERI BUNGA-BUNGA INI, HAH? DASAR KAKEK-KAKEK MESUM! DAN MAU APA KAU KERUMAHKU, HAH?" Tanya pemuda manis berambut blonde didepan Sasuke secara bertubi-tubi.

"Oh... atau jangan-jangan kau ini adalah orang yang menyamar menjadi seseorang dan mencoba menakut-nakuti aku dan, hhppp.." Dan berakhirlah celoteh pemuda manis tersebut dengan bungkaman tangan Sasuke.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Dobe! pertama, aku bukan hantu! Kedua, aku bukan Kakekmu, karena aku tidak pernah merasa pernah menikahi Nenekmu! Yang ketiga, bagaimana mungkin aku memberimu bunga ,kalau aku juga menerima bunga dari-mu!" Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Sekarang aku akan melepaskanmu, tapi berjanjilah, kita bicara baik-baik!" Ucap Sasuke memperingati dan langsung dibalas anggukan oleh sang korban.  
"Bagus." Ucap Sasuke yang mulai membuka mulut pemuda tersebut, dan..

"TOLONNNGGG... KAASANNN..TOUS... Hmmmpphh.." Ucapnya terpotong dan tak lama setelah itu beberapa orang keluar dari rumah tersebut dalam keadaan panik.

"Ada apa, Naru-cha...n" Tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut merah terpotong karena melihat bibir putranya dibungkam seorang pria.

Hening.  
"Puah..hosh hosh hosh.."

Bruk.  
Pemuda yang dipanggil Naru itu pun mulai terjatuh setelah lepas dari ciuman Sasuke.

Masih hening, dan..  
Sasuke mulai merasakan hawa yang begitu menyeramkan disampingnya.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mulai membalikkan badannya, dan..  
DUAK!

"JANGAN MACAM-MACAM DENGAN PUTRAKU BOCAH!" Teriak wanita cantik tersebut yang wajahnya sudah secantik iblis (?)

"Ya ampun, Naru-chan.. kamu tidak apa-apa, Nak?" Tanya wanita cantik tersebut cemas.

"Dan kemana saja kamu dari tadi, Naruto? Kaasan dan Tousan kebingungan mencarimu dari sore tadi!" Ucap pria tampan yang hampir mirip dengan Naruto.

"Anu.. Tousan.. Kaa-san, tadi..."

"Sasukee.."  
Teriak beberapa orang yang memanggil nama Sasuke yang sukses membuat ucapan Naruto terpotong.

"Hum.. bagaimana kalau kita bicara didalam saja, sekalian ajak keempat anak itu dan obati anak yang satunya." Usul seorang pria bermasker.

"Ide bagus Kakashi." Balas pria tampan tersebut menyetujui.

Skip Time.

"Ahh.. akhirnya aku bisa makan enak juga.." Ucap senang Kiba sambil mencomot semua makanan yang ada.

Sementara ke-4 temannya yang lain termasuk Sasuke sedang makan dengan tenangnya kecuali untuk Sasuke yang kesusahan menguyah. Ck.. Poor Sasu.

"Jadi, Naru-chan mendapat surat dan bunga dari pemuda itu?" Tunjuk Kushina sang Ibu pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasang wajah stoic andalannya.

"Iya, Kaasan.. aku kira dia siapa? tapi setelah ku amati, dia mirip sekali dengan, Kakek, makannya aku mengikutinya dan tidak langsung pulang dulu." Balas Naruto pada Kushina yang ikut makan bersama.

"Kakek?" Beo Gaara tiba-tiba.  
"Hum.. benar juga." Ucap Minato, sang ayah menyetujui.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud kalian apa, tapi disini akulah yang menjadi korban!" Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Tapi kau harus berterimakasih pada Nyonya Kushina, Sasuke. Karena besok kau tidak akan diganggu gadis-gadis merepotkan itu lagi, hoaamm.." Ucap Shikamaru yang terdengar seperti ledekan ditelinga, Sasuke.

"Jadi bisa dijelaskan? siapa dia? dan siapa dia?" Ucap Sasuke lagi sambil menunjuk Naruto dan lukisan yang mirip dengan Naruto di dinding.

"Sebenarnya, pemuda yang ada didepanmu ini adalah putra kami, namanya adalah Naruto." Ucap Minato membuka cerita.

"Sedangkan orang yang ada di lukisan itu adalah ayahku.. dan namanya Menma." Tambah Minato lagi.

"Hn.. tunggu dulu, Tuan. Kalau dia memang adalah ayah anda otomatis 'kan dia adalah kakek dari si Dobe ini!" Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto yang mulai menggarang.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa saya menjadi Kakeknya kalau saya tidak mirip dengan orang dilukisan itu? Dan walaupun ada cerita saya mirip dengan ayah dari Nonya Kushina lalu dimana kemiripannya?" Tanya Sasuke panjang lebar yang langsung membuat ke-4 temannya menganga sangat lebar ditambah dengan Kiba yang langsung menjatuhkan makanan dari mulutnya.

Pluk.

"Hum... iya memang, aku tidak punya ayah yang mirip denganmu, bocah! tapi asal kau tahu, cerita suamiku belum sele-sai!" Ucap Kushina dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.  
"Hn.." Sahut Sasuke tidak jelas.

"Mari kulanjut lagi, memang benar aku tidak punya Ayah yang mirip denganmu, apa lagi dengan Istriku. Dan ayahku juga tidak mempunyai istri atau suami pada seorang pria karena ayahku juga menikah pada seorang wanita yang menjadi ibuku. Tapi,.." Ucap Minato dengan jeda. "Ayahku memiliki kekasih yang sangat mirip denganmu, mereka resmi berhubungan ketika Ibuku sudah meninggal. Dan saat ayahku dan kekasihnya akan menikah.. ayahku.. meninggal." Ucap Minato yang mulai merundukkan kepalanya.

Sementara Sasuke dan ke-4 temannya mulai terdiam ditempat.

"Sejak saat itu, kekasih ayahku menjadi prustasi, dan tiap hari ia membawa setangkai bunga mawar kemakam ayahku. Saat itu usiaku baru 3 tahun, dan aku sudah bisa merasakan kalau dia memang sangat menyayangi ayahku. Itu terbukti dengan surat-surat kecil yang sering ia tulis diselembar kertas lalu bersamaan dengan setangkai mawar merah, dia membawanya ke makam ayahku." Tambah Minato lagi.  
"Kalau boleh saya tahu? apa saja tulisannya?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Benar Tousan, seperti apa tulisannya? soalnya.. aku juga dapat surat seperti itu, juga..mawar merahnya.." Ucap Naruto sambil melihat-lihat beberapa surat.

"Tousan juga tidak tahu, Naru.. hanya, Sasuke.. ayah angkat Tousanlah yang tahu!" Ucap minato sambil mengacak surai pirang putranya.

"Sasuke?" Beo Neji.  
"Bukan cuma wajahnya yang mirip, tapi juga namanya yang sama." Tambah Gaara.

"Kebetulan sekali ya?" Ucap Kakashi kemudian.  
"Kebetulan bagaimana?" Tanya Kushina pada Kakashi.

"Ya, Sasuke dan Naruto itu bagaikan Reinkarnasi dari Sasuke dan Menma." Ucap Kakashi kemudian.

"Bukan cuma mirip, tapi sikap kalian juga hampir sama." Tambah Kakashi lagi.  
"Dia?" Tunjuk Naruto didepan hidung Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa si Teme ini adalah orang yang baik seperti Kakek Sasuke!" Ucap Naruto ketus.

"Memang tidak, tapi kalian itu punya kesamaan, sama-sama keras kepala." Ucap Kakashi kemudian.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto kesal sambil mencomot salah satu makanan kecil.  
"Mungkin Sasuke dan Menma ingin menjodohkan kalian." Ucap Kakashi santai, dan.

Gedubrak.  
Naruto pun terjatuh dari kursinya dengan mulut penuh dan wajah membiru.

"KYAA...YA TUHAN... NARU-CHAN..." Teriak Kushina ketakutan dan iapun mulai bergegas menolong putranya.

Sementara Sasuke, entah kenapa tiba-tiba seulas senyum mulai terbentuk dibibirnya.

* * *

Dengan perlahan Minato mulai membaringkan tubuh putranya diranjang.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita tinggalkan, Naruto. Dia butuh istirahat." Ucap Minato kemudian.

Sementara Kushina hanya mampu mengelus surai pirang putranya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ayo!" Tambah Minato lagi.  
"Boleh saya disini?" Tawar Sasuke.  
"APA?" Tanya Kushina kaget.

"Bolehkah saya disini? Nonya Kushi-na?" Ucap Sasuke dingin dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Boleh." Balas Minato singkat dan langsung direspon Istrinya dengan suara keras.

"Tidak bisa! Bagaimana kalau nanti anak tidak sopan ini berani macam-macam pada, Naru-chan ku?" Ucap Kushina masih dengan nada khawatirnya.

"Tidak akan, Istriku. Sekarang ayo kita keluar!"  
"Tapi.." Potong Kushina.

Namun dengan cepat Minato menyeret Istrinya keluar disusul dengan kakashi dan ke-4 teman Sasuke.

Drub.  
Pintu Kamar Naruto pun kini mulai tertutup dari luar.  
Hening.

Perlahan sepasang kelopak mata tersebut mulai terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang iris Sapphire yang begitu indah.

Masih hening, hening, dan..  
"KYAAAA.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIKAMARKU, TEM.. hhhppp!?" Ucap Naruto terpotong karena berhasil dibungkam tangan Sasuke lagi.

"Kenapa kau ini suka sekali berteriak, hah? bisa-bisa gendang telingaku pecah tahu!" Tegur Sasuke panjang lebar.

"hhhmp hhmph hmmph? hhhmp, hhpmt mmhhp..." Ucap Naruto tidak jelas. Dan dengan kasar Naruto pun mulai melepaskan tangan Sasuke.  
"Puah.. hosh.. hosh..KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU, HAH?" Tanya Naruto emosi namun Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Aarrghh.. ayolah Kakek Teme! keluar dari kamarku!" Perintah Naruto lagi.

"Kenapa sepertinya kau ini sangat membenciku, hah?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian dan langsung membuat Naruto tergagap.

"Anu.. i-itu.. aku.." Ucap Naruto tidak jelas dan Sasuke hanya menaggapinya dengan menaikkan sebelah alis tanda tak mengerti.

"Itu.. aku.." Tambahnya lagi dengan kata-kata yang belum lengkap.

Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantong celananya, sementara Naruto masih mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Ini.." Ucap Sasuke menyodorkan sepucuk surat kearah Naruto.  
"A-apa ini, Teme?" Tanya Naruto terbata.

"Baca saja!" Perintah Sasuke dan langsung membuat Naruto cemberut.  
Hening.

Naruto mulai terdiam setelah membaca surat yang diberikan Sasuke.  
"Kau..." Ucap Naruto dengan jeda.

"Aku.. menyukaimu." Ucap Sasuke seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau?" Tanya Naruto dengan mulut menganga.

"Aku menyukaimu, bukan sebagai reinkarnasi kakekmu tapi, sebagai Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke setelahnya. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku... bingung, Teme.." Jawab Naruto kemudian.  
"Kau menolakku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan, Teme.. sebenarnya.. aku juga menyukaimu." Aku Naruto kemudian.

"Kalau begitu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan jeda dan Narutopun menjawabnya dengan senyum dan anggukan kepala.

"Ya, Teme.. kita bisa menjalin hubungan." Ucap Naruto senang.  
"Bukan itu!" Balas Sasuke dingin dan langsung membuat Naruto malu seketika.

"Bercanda.. aku memang ingin menjalin hubungan denganmu, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke seraya kabur dari kamar Naruto.  
Hening.

"KYAAA.. TEME! AKAN KUHUKUM KAU!" Jerit Naruto yang mulai mengejar Sasuke.

Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke pun menemukan sebuah cinta dari seorang pria manis bernama Naruto.

Terlihat Dari sebuah jendela bayangan yang begitu mirip dengan Naruto sedang tersenyum sembari mencium wangi dari beberapa bunga mawar merah.

"Kau menyukai hadiah-hadiahku? Menma?" Tanya seorang pria tampan yang mirip dengan Sasuke.

Ia tersenyum sembari memberi lebih banyak bunga mawar merah kepada pria manis bernama Menma tersebut.

"Sangat suka." Jawab Menma dengan senyumnya dan tak lama setelah itu datanglah seorang pria yang mirip dengan, Itachi kakaknya Sasuke.

"Kau sudah berhasil, Aniki?" Tanya pemuda yang mirip Sasuke tersebut.  
"Lebih.. dari berhasil." Jawab bangga seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengan Itachi dengan ditemani seekor Rubah raksasa berekor sembilan.

Sementara itu kesenangan SasuNaru harus terganggu oleh kemunculan Kushina sang ibu.

"Naru-chan.. apa kau tadi bersama kakakmu Kyuubi? dari tadi dia juga belum pulang." Tanya Kushina khawatir.

"Tidak, Kaasan." Jawab Naruto singkat.  
"Ya ampun.. kemana perginya anak nakal itu?" Tanya Kushina lagi sambil berlalu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.  
"Kyuubi-nii chan belum pulang, dan paling juga dia sedang bersenang-senang." Jawab Naruto santai.  
"Kalau begitu.. aku jadi teringat dengan Aniki.." Ucap Sasuke kemudian.

"Begitu ya.." Ucap Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan langsung membuat Sasuke manatap kearahnya. "Apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kurasa.. aku harus segera menyelesaikan Sekolahku, agar bisa segera menikahimu." Ucap Sasuke santai.

Sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya santai.

"Begitu ya.." Ucap Naruto santai.  
Hening.  
"APA!?" Tanya Naruto dengan kerasnya.

Sementara itu.  
Tap tap tap.

Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke sedang mengikuti seorang pemuda berambut merah keorangean ditengah kabut yang sangat tebal.

"Cepat sekali dia jalannya." Gerutu Itachi yang mulai kehilangan jejak pemuda berambut merah keorangean tersebut.

Mata Itachi mulai memicing ketika dilihatnya pemuda tersebut sedang berjalan dengan santainya.

"Heii.. tunggu.." Perintah Itachi yang sudah berhasil memegang tangan dari pemuda tersebut dan dengan cepat Itachi pun mulai menarik tangan dari pemuda tersebut.

"Aaww.." Ringgis pemuda tersebut ketika tangannya ditarik secara paksa.

Hening.  
Kedua mata berbeda warna tersebut kini saling memandang.

Pemuda beriris Rubby tersebut mulai tersenyum kearah Itachi dan langsung membuat muka itachi memerah dan iapun mulai membalas senyuman tersebut.

"Kau.. manis sekali." Ucap Itachi seceplosnya dan langsung membuat pemuda didepannya menghilangkan senyuman dari bibirnya.

Hening.  
Krik.  
Krik.  
Kr-..  
DUAK

Dengan kasarnya pemuda tersebut langsung menghajar Itachi sampai bonyok.

"Pikir lagi ucapanmu! Ke-ri-put!" Ucap Pemuda tersebut kesal dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Huh." Gumamnya sombong dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang masih tersungkur.

Hening. Namun tiba-tiba Itachi malah tersenyum dan akhirnya tertawa.

"Hahaha.. aku suka dengan yang galak-galak, lebih menantang, dan aku yakin bisa mendapatkannya.!"

Ucap Itachi yakin dan iapun mulai melangkah pergi untuk mengikuti pemuda tersebut sambil mengendap-endap.

FIN

* * *

A.N: Akhirnya selesai juga, bingung mau buat fic apa heheh..dan akhirnya malah kepikiran yang kayak begini, jehehe, nyambung gak nyambungnya itu pendapat kalian.. hohoho..

oke.. Review?


End file.
